Should Not
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Summary: Luego supo que ambos –Neji y ella- habían nacido en la misma familia pero en mundos diferentes. Era tonto, pero así era. Eran un clan maldito y dividido… Les llamaban Souke y Bouke, ¿muy estúpido, no? . Hinata Hyüga & Neji Hyüga. Complete.


Título: Should Not.

Personajes: Hinata, Neji.

Advertencias: Son niños. Quizá un poco de Ooc, depende de cómo lo miren xD´d

Hecho para un concurso de otro foro.

* * *

**Should Not.**

Hinata estaba molesta. Sí, no era muy común en ella este sentimiento, era casi desconocida esa sensación en su pequeño cuerpecito y no le gustaba nada, pero no lo podía evitar.

Hinata estaba enojada, sus manos formaban puños, pero, como siempre, sólo su primo lo notaba.

—Volveré pronto, Hinata-sama —dijo, brindándole una reverencia mientras sonreía sutilmente, le dio una de esas sonrisas con las que mágicamente los ojos lindos y blancos de Neji brillaban más—. Dígale a Miko-chan que le traeré un dulce. Espérenme ambas en casa.

Luego él corrió para alcanzar a los adultos.

Pero Hinata seguía malhumorada y, aunque había asentido a la orden de Neji y aunque los adultos le habían dejado claro que no la necesitaban a ella, los siguió desde lejos.

¿Es que esos señores no entendían que para jugar a la casita se necesitaban una mamá y un papá? ¡Neji era el papá, era necesario! Ellos no podían simplemente llegar y secuestrarlo de esa manera… ¿cómo pensaban que iba a jugar ahora sin Neji? ¡Era imposible, ridículo y absolutamente aburrido! La única opción sería fingir que era una madre viuda y que Miko-chan era una muñeca medio-huerfanita… pero eso era muy triste.

¡No, se negaba rotundamente, Neji era su esposo y el padre de su hija!

Los vio entrar al dojo. Ella, desde la ventana –parada sobre tres ladrillos y de puntitas-veía con dificultad lo que pasaba. Allí estaba su padre, de pie frente a Neji, también el padre de Neji –quien no parecía estar feliz- y, en círculo, los señores ancianos –los que eran sabios, según su madre, y un dolor en el trasero, según su padre-, todos en un silencio absoluto.

Luego su padre puso una mano en la frente de Neji.

Hinata se preguntó qué fin tendría todo eso, y pensó que, ciertamente, los adultos eran muy extraños. ¡Quitarle a Neji sólo porque, absurdamente, necesitaban tocarle la cabeza! ¡qué tontería!

Pero cuando oyó el aullido desgarrador que brotó de labios de su primo, Hinata dejó de pensar. Se inclinó un poco más, Neji le daba la espalda y no podía ver su rostro, pero parecía que en serio le estaba doliendo mucho, porque temblaba y se retorcía, mientras la mano de su padre parecía pegada a su frente… ¿qué le estaba haciendo?¿lo estaba pellizcando? No, un pellizco no era nada para Neji. Una vez lo había mordido un perro muy, muy fuerte, pero él ni siquiera se quejó. Ella hubiese llorado mucho –porque el perro parecía creer que la piernita de Neji era su hueso de juguete-, pero eso era porque ella era débil. Neji era demasiado fuerte. Esa vez ella lloró por él.

Ahora también sintió ganas de llorar, se asustó mucho cuando Neji cayó, derrotado, adolorido, tembloroso y con las manitos sujetándose la cabeza.

Supo que había terminado y, cuando su padre salía, ella corrió hacía él y le preguntó qué le pasaba a Neji, pero él la miro sin expresión y no le contestó. Su tío tampoco dijo nada, nadie lo hizo.

Neji no volvió en muchos días. Miko-chan lo extrañaba mucho, y Hinata tenía que cantarle canciones dulces para que durmiera y no llorara en las noches, aunque ella sí lo hacía; lloraba mucho, mucho, mucho… tanto que sus ojos se ponían rojos y su padre la regañaba por verse tan mal.

Después, Hinata supo que el padre de Neji había muerto -lo descubrió ella misma, nadie se lo dijo- y mucho tiempo más tarde Neji volvió. Ella corrió contenta hacía él, pero él no le sonrió, sus ojos ya no brillaron y no había traído los dulces que prometió…

Hinata se asustó un poco cuando los lindos ojos blancos de Neji chispearon con resentimiento.

Neji no volvió a jugar a la casita con ella.

Miko-chan quedó medio-huerfanita.

Y cada vez que Neji la miraba, Hinata sentía que el corazón le dolía…

Hinata pensaba que los ojos de un niño tan pequeño no deberían tener tanto odio y dolor, debían brillar.

Aun así, ella misma comenzó a odiar secretamente a su padre… porque él le había hecho eso a Neji. Por tocarle la cabeza, Neji había cambiado y ahora siempre estaba triste. No sabía por qué, pero así era.

Luego supo que ambos –Neji y ella- habían nacido en la misma familia pero en mundos diferentes. Era tonto, pero así era. Eran un clan maldito y dividido… Les llamaban Souke y Bouke, ¿muy estúpido, no?

No lo entendía del todo, pero era por eso que los lindos ojitos blancos de Neji ya no brillaban.

Después, Hinata empezó a odiar a todo el clan, aunque los niños no deberían odiar.

Odió a todos porque ellos causaron el odio de Neji al ponerle esa horrible jaula en la frente.

Neji era un niño.

Los niños deberían ser libres.


End file.
